Miłosny list od Tuxedo
Miłosny list od Tuxedo (jap. うさぎ感激！タキシード仮面の恋文 Usagi kangeki! Takishīdo Kamen no rabu retā, ang. Usagi is Thrilled! Tuxedo Mask's Love Letter) – 19 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym dziewczęta dostają listy od Tuxedo. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 25 lipca 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek rozpoczyna się w kryjówce Nephrite'a. Tym razem przedstawiciel wielkiej czwórki nie szuka następnej osoby, która osiągnie szczyt energii, lecz poszukuje słabego punktu drużyny czarodziejek. I udaje się mu odkryć uczucie Sailor Moon, jakim darzony jest Tuxedo Mask. Nephrite niezwłocznie zamierza wykorzystać to odkrycie. Pomaga mu ono również przetrwać kolejną odprawę u Królowej Beryl, u której ciągle traci punkty na rzecz Zoisite'a, który podkopuje jego pozycję. Nephrite obiecuje pokonać ostatecznie Sailor Moon, powołując się na swój niezawodny plan. Następna scena ukazuje szczęśliwą Usagi. I nie jest to spowodowane bardzo dobrą oceną z testu. Nie, po prostu dostała list miłosny podpisany przez Tuxedo, w którym prosi o spotkanie. Czy to nie piękne? Jej ukochany ze snów najwyraźniej odwzajemnia jej miłość. Luna jest wprawdzie sceptyczna i zadaje pytanie, skąd niby Tuxedo miałby wiedzieć, że Sailor Moon to Usagi, ale dziewczyna nie przejmuje się takimi drobiazgami. W końcu miłość przezwycięża każdą przeszkodę, czyż nie? Czar jednak pryska, gdy okazuje się, że listy z identyczną treścią dostały niemal wszystkie dziewczyny w okolicy. Wszystkie poza panną Haruną, która jest z tego powodu wściekła, choć tego nie okazuje. Usagi jest zrozpaczona i wyżala się Motokiemu, wprowadzając jego i Mamoru, który również był obecny przy rozmowie, w stan osłupienia. Natomiast Naru zaczyna fantazjować, czy tajemniczym Tuxedo nie jest może piękny pan Sanjōin, w którym Naru się podkochuje. Chcąc to sprawdzić udaje się na wyznaczone miejsce spotkania, gdzie spotyka Sanjōina i pyta go, czy jest może Tuxedo Mask. Nephrite, gdyż to on się podszywa pod Tuxedo, by zwabić Sailor Moon w pułapkę, zaczyna podejrzewać, że to może Naru jest jego przeciwniczką i postanawia ją zwabić wieczorem do centrum handlowego, o którym jest mowa w listach. Tymczasem niemal chora z zazdrości Usagi ciągle rozmyśla, czemu Tuxedo rozesłał listy do wszystkich dziewcząt. Ostatecznie postanawia sama go o to spytać i iść na umówione spotkanie w centrum. Wykorzystuje przy tym fakt, że Rei jest chora i nie będzie stanowić jej konkurencji. Przychodzi wieczór. Naru zmierza do centrum i wpada w pułapkę Nephrite'a, który stara się zmusić ją do ujawnienia swej domniemanej tajemnicy. Usagi również zbliża się do centrum zrobiona na bóstwo i zdeterminowana. Tymczasem Mamoru dostaje kolejnego bólu głowy... I cóż to? A jednak to on jest Tuxedo!. Teraz wydarzenia toczą się już szybko. Nephrite wysysa z Naru bardzo duże pokłady energii, Usagi odkrywa podstęp i staje do walki z generałem zła, który wysyła na nią kosmicznego lwa stworzonego z gwiazd. Oczywiście pojawia się Tuxedo, który ratuje ją z jednej opresji, aby zaraz wpaść w drugą. Oboje lądują w szybie windy, wisząc dosłownie na włosku. Nawiązuje się interesująca rozmowa, podczas której Tuxedo częściowo odsłania swoje karty. W chwili, gdy wydaje się, że on i Usagi spadną w przepaść, ratują ich pozostałe dwie czarodziejki. Po paru minutach kłótni między Rei i Usagi, Tuxedo „ucieka”, słusznie mówiąc słowa „Nie dogadam się z walczącymi dziewczynami”. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Haruna Sakurada – Chiyoko Kawashima * Motoki Furuhata – Hiroyuki Satō * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Nephrite – Katsuji Mori * Zoisite – Keiichi Nanba * Uczennica – Mayumi Seto Galeria Zapowiedź odc19.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep19_1.jpg Ep19_2.jpg Ep19_3.jpg Ep19_4.jpg Ep19_5.jpg Ep19_6.jpg Ep19_7.jpg Ep19_8.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Miłosny list (Polsat). Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii en:Usagi is Thrilled! Tuxedo Mask's Love Letter de:Liebesbriefe